fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Naga Mizutsune
Blastblight|weaknesses = Thunder Ice|creator = Scholarworld}}Naga Mizutsune is a recently discovered subspecies of Mizutsune. Physiology Naga Mizutsune closely resembles the regular Mizutsune. However, its scales are now a bright red color, and its fur is black. Its fins are now a purple color, with black markings. Its snout is narrower, and its eyes are now yellow. A line of fur runs across its snout and to the back of its head. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Naga Mizutsune is high on the food chain, being able to keep up with monsters such as Rathalos, Nargacuga, and Zinogre. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Naga Mizutsune is rather docile towards other monsters, but it will viciously attack those who provoke it. Tracks The tracks that Naga Mizutsune leaves behind are "Naga Mizutsune Tracks", "Naga Mizutsune Fur", "Scorched Ground", and "Naga Mizutsune Scales". Specific Locale Interactions Naga Mizutsune has no Specific Locale Interactions. Special Behaviors Naga Mizutsune has no Special Behaviors. Abilities The bubbles of Naga Mizutsune are infused with Blastblight powder. Naga Mizutsune can also release Blastblight through clouds of the explosive powder, as well as through a beam expelled from the mouth. Rage and Tired States * Enraged: Naga Mizutsune's fins turn yellow with white markings. * Tired: Naga Mizutsune will start drooling. Mount Despot Gammoth can be mounted on its head, its tail, and its back. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Leviathan * Suborder: Sea Beast Wyvern * Infraorder: Bubble Fox Wyvern * Family: Mizutsune Habitat Range Naga Mizutsune that have been sighted in Keudes inhabit the Coastal Mangrove, Vehement Abyss, and the Isle of Deities. In the Old World, Naga Mizutsune have been sighted in the Marshlands, Jurassic Frontier, Sunken Hollow, and Everwood, while individuals found in the New World inhabit the Ancient Forest and the Guiding Lands. Ecological Niche Naga Mizutsune feeds mainly on fish, but will occasionally go after larger prey such as Kelbi, Genprey, and Jagras. It does have competition, however, which includes the likes of Rathalos, Glavenus, Nargacuga, and Astalos. Biological Adaptations Naga Mizutsune produces a special explosive powder that is infused with the bubbles it also produces. The powder is also expelled through its mouth as a beam and sometimes as clouds. Attacks Note: Naga Mizutsune shares multiple attacks with Mizutsune. The following attacks stated are unique to Naga Mizutsune. High Rank Calm * Blast Bubbles: All bubbles now inflict Blastblight instead of Bubbleblight. * Blast Flip: Naga Mizutsune does a backflip in a similar manner to Rathian, sending a wave of blast powder forward. Causes Blastblight. * Blast Bubble Spin-Cycle: Replaces Spin-Cycle. Mizutsune will spin itself around, launching bubbles infused with Blastblight from its tail. * Blast Beam: Replaces Water Beam. Mizutsune will spit out a thin, concentrated beam of Blastblight and sweep it all around in every angle it can possibly achieve. * Mini Blast Beam: Naga Mizutsune looks at the hunter before shooting a small beam of blast powder at the hunter. Causes Blastblight. Enraged * Blast Charge: Naga Mizutsune charges at the hunter, leaving a trail of blast powder in its wake. Causes Blastblight. * Mega Blastblight Combustion: Naga Mizutsune screeches as a powder of blast starts surrounding it. After a few seconds, it lets out another screech, whilst also letting out a large explosion, leaving clouds of blast powder in its wake. Causes Blastblight. Breakable Parts * Head (X1): Naga Mizutsune's head will be scarred. * Head (X2): One of Naga Mizutsune's fins will be broken. * Claws: Either of Naga Mizutsune's claws will be broken. * Tail (Sever): Naga Mizutsune's tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters With Rathalos/Azure Rathalos Turf War (Tie) (WIP) Interactions With Unique Statuses Naga Mizutsune can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and has the usual changes of a Frenzied Monster. Naga Mizutsune can be affected by the Hyper Status and has the usual changes of a Hyper Monster Tempered Naga Mizutsune is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests High Rank Theme Trivia * Naga Mizutsune's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Naga Mizutsune is based on the phenomenon of "naga fireballs", in which glowing balls are alleged to naturally rise from the water high into the air. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Subspecies Category:Blastblight Monster Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Scholarworld